


In the Quiet of the Night

by Sanctitatem



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hackle, Porn with Feelings, hackle lemonade challenge, hacklelemonadechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: After another attempted takeover, Hecate needs reassurance that Ada is safe and well.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	In the Quiet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tummy kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587511) by [RelativelySain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain). 



> Written for the Hackle Lemonade Challenge.   
> Prompt - Comfort  
> Inspired by the lovely RelativelySain's artwork.

As the evening wore on, Hecate had grown more and more on edge, Ada noticed. In fact, after their latest close call, the whole school had. As headmistress, Ada knew how to deal with the girls. A kind smile, good listening ear, and reassuring anecdote went far, and the girls of Cackle’s Academy were made of stern stuff. After checking on them all, the quiet gloom brought an early night and Ada tried to console herself that they would all be all right. A good night’s sleep would do wonders, or at least that was something she tried to believe.

Comforting children was one thing, Hecate another. The woman seemed to be moving around more stiffly than usual and Ada did have to wonder how that was even possible. There was an extra snap to her bark and an extra touch of intensity to her glare. Always giving off an air of almost sinister professionalism, to keep the girls in line and the rules adhered to, it was only Ada that noticed the little signs of stress. The extra little tells that the day had taken its toll.

Agatha’s latest attempt at a takeover had left the west wing in dire need of repair, which Ada had taken personal responsibility over. So, with everything else that had gone on, it wasn’t until the darkness had set in that she had time to reunite with her partner. A cup of tea in her hand, sitting in front of a roaring fire, Ada breathed a sigh of relief for the first time that day. That was short lived once Hecate walked through the door.

Tension seemed to roll off Hecate in waves. Worry lines were clear to see around her eyes as her expertly constructed armour, her façade of steel, started to falter. Only now that she was in private would she ever allow that to happen. As Hecate had herself convinced that was something she always had control over; she had to. Her cast iron grip on her emotions wouldn’t slip unless she meant it to. Forehead creasing, Hecate gazed worriedly at Ada as she crossed the final few steps to stand at her side.

The older woman smiled kindly up at the concerned figure by her side, the silence between them saying more than most words ever could. Placing her cup back down into its saucer and onto the table next to her, Ada reached to brush her knuckles against the back of Hecate’s hand, her head tilted to one side – giving Hecate time to talk if she wanted. Ada knew that a torrent was on its way. It was more a matter of when and how.

“You could have died,” came the first words. An accusation. But one filled with sadness, rather than anger.

“But I did not,” Ada reminded Hecate. “Agatha won’t be trying that again.”

“You can’t be so sure,” Hecate had to bite back a bitter laugh. Sure, it had so far always worked out in the end but there could very well come a time where their good luck would fail them.

“Perhaps we would all do better to focus on the here and now,” Ada suggested, her index finger running a line down the side of Hecate’s thumb.

Taking her hand away, Hecate crossed her arms before walking over to the window. Eyes fixed on some far-off point, gaze unfocused, she wasn’t surprised to feel the smaller woman’s warmth mere inches behind her after only a few moments.

One hand clasped the inside of her elbow and Hecate pulled herself away from the stars of the night to meet Ada’s eyes. Emotion clearly clouding the younger woman’s vision, Ada gave her arm a light squeeze.

“It was too close,” Hecate tried again, trying to get the severity of the situation across to her partner for some reason she couldn’t fathom. After all, Ada must know how badly it had all gone, surely? Still, some part of Hecate was angry. At Ada, at Agatha, at the whole situation. Too much was out of her control.

“Yes,” Ada agreed, with a small nod. “But I am all right, Hecate. I am right here.”

Looking up into Hecate’s wide, worried eyes, Ada smiled. Her whole aura gave off a sense of understanding, a calm control. She understood completely how Hecate felt. She understood exactly what Hecate needed.

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” Ada continued after a moment’s pause. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

With one last squeeze of the younger woman’s arm, Ada moved away. With a wave of her hand, her tea cup vanished away to her kitchen, and the sound of a latch clicking and door creaking open were the only sounds to fill the eerie quiet left in the wake of Ada’s words.

With a sniff, Hecate turned back around to stare out into the night’s sky. With everything that had happened, with all that was swirling around in her head, she needed a moment. The first proper peace that she’d had since breakfast that morning. The glass of the window felt cold underneath her palm as she reached out to touch it, watching her reflection staring back at her, daubed in splashes of pale moonlight.

The problem with peace and quiet is that it gives too many opportunities for thinking, and as the minutes wore on, Hecate grew restless. There was an ache in her chest, a heaviness she knew only one person could lighten. She couldn’t bear to be alone for one moment more.

With a wave of her hand, Hecate transported herself to Ada’s bedroom. The woman in question had settled herself on top of her bed, sat against a few propped-up pillows, dressed in a light pink nightgown. Glasses perched on the end of her nose, she smiled kindly at Hecate, having expected her sudden entrance all along.

After feeling so sure that this was where she needed to be, suddenly Hecate felt nervous, uncertain. Standing perfectly still next to the foot of the bed, it wasn’t until Ada gently patted the space between herself and the edge of the mattress that Hecate moved. Slowly, she made her way round the bed and perched next to Ada’s hip. There was just enough room for her, and the firm warmth of the other woman’s body, through that one, small contact point, was exactly what Hecate needed to feel able to breathe once more.

A brush of knuckles against knuckles.

The briefest of smiles.

Eyes locked on one another.

As soon as Hecate felt the softness of Ada’s lips against hers, all the doubts and worries in her head vanished. Her hand landed on Ada’s thigh, her thumb rubbing small circles there as she leaned into the kiss. They were very different women and Hecate often wondered how Ada seemed to remain so calm in some of the most stressful of circumstances. How the older woman managed to exude a feeling of safety, no matter what. It was a security and love that Hecate adored and needed now more than ever.

It started with slow and tender brushes of skin against skin. Lips against lips and cheeks and jaw. With her other hand planted on the bed, Hecate was able to lean forward, pressing Ada back against the pillows, the hand on the other woman’s thigh travelling first to her hip and then her side. Every extra touch, every additional inch of contact was a balm to Hecate’s soul.

Ada’s love and care, shown through every caress of her fingers and brush of her lips, helped Hecate understand what she needed. Helped Hecate let go of her worry and embrace her love for the other woman.

Soft, slow, and tender, soon morphed into heated but nonetheless meaningful. As Hecate’s hand found the hem of Ada’s nightgown, the older woman – with a wave of her hand – started to undo Hecate’s hair, longing to touch the dark, flowing strands.

So, this was how it was going to go. The torrent that Ada had expected would not be through words but through actions. Through love, not anger. A quiet urgency, a need to find comfort in her lover; proof that Ada truly was in one piece and real.

It wasn’t long before Hecate found herself kneeling between Ada’s thighs. Lips pressed hot kisses, peppered promises, down the older woman’s neck and sternum. Hecate would find her partner’s body pliant under hers, willing to do whatever it was that Hecate had in mind.

The thin silk of the nightgown felt cold under Hecate’s fingers. It moved smoothly up Ada’s body, exposing her nakedness underneath it. Hecate was careful with the garment, as careful as she was with her lover. Each touch was gentle but purposeful. Every kiss tender but eager.

Nuzzling against the material covering Ada’s breasts, Hecate glanced up towards her partner’s eyes before continuing. There she found a look of peaceful adoration just as Ada’s hands finally found their way into Hecate’s hair. Fingers intertwining through soft strands, neither guiding nor pressuring. Simply a reassuring constant against Hecate’s scalp; permission to continue.

Eyes dropping back down to her partner’s body, Hecate let out a long sigh as her lips once again touched skin. Lovingly pressing soft kisses to Ada’s belly, Hecate took her time. Each kiss held meaning. Each a way of passing some unspoken message. A way for Hecate to inscribe, on her lover, all her feelings that she had trouble finding the words for. Her fear; her hope; her passion.

Working her way down Ada’s body, the younger woman sighed once more, as she guided Ada to spread her thighs that little bit wider. Powerful need thrummed through Hecate’s body, a need for Ada. Settling on her belly, Hecate’s lips marked the inside of Ada’s thighs so that for days afterwards they would both know who had been there. Ada was Hecate’s and vice versa. They were inseparable in both heart and soul, mind and body.

As Hecate’s nose nuzzled against the curls at the apex of Ada’s thighs, her last thoughts before her lips closed in on her goal were of her heart’s capacity to love. How Ada had helped her heal and see that she was worthy of the love and happiness that she’d denied herself for so long. The thoughts made her heart swell as her tongue flicked out to taste her lover before her concentration turned to bringing Ada as much pleasure as possible. As if giving something so intimate, so personal, to her lover would prove to Hecate that Ada was safe. Here and now; present and whole.

The cool, calm of the night was interrupted only by Ada’s panting, which got heavier as time went on. Her glasses having slipped to the end of her nose, Ada watched Hecate for as long as she could – until the pleasure became too much for her to bear. Every so often their eyes would meet, causing them both to groan at the heightened feeling of intimacy that they shared.

Once Ada’s hips started to rock against Hecate’s mouth, the younger witch slipped two fingers inside her lover and curled them just so. With a furrowed brow and parted lips, Ada’s head landed back against the pillows as, like a snowball careering down a hill, her pleasure grew and grew. Wanton desire flooded them both as Ada’s climax rushed towards her. The older witch’s body, with a mind of its own, trembled and rocked until she suddenly tensed. A small moan escaped her lips, her body bowing to the sensations that had culminated into this one, overpowering moment of pure pleasure.

Almost as soon as the peak of her pleasure had arrived, it left. All tension leaving her in one sudden rush, leaving Ada a puddle of silk, skin, and love. Letting out a happy sigh, her fingers gently massaged Hecate’s scalp as she watched her partner crawl back up her body. Even with the clearly lust driven tension that filled Hecate now, Ada could finally see a peace that had been missing all day.

Adjusting their positions, Ada guided Hecate to straddle her lap as her magic finally went to work divesting her partner of her clothes. Their lips came together once more, causing Hecate to groan lightly into their embrace. Her hands cupped Ada’s face, thumbs drifting over the woman’s cheeks as she tried to deepen their kiss, her desire burning bright in the pit of her belly.

“Shh,” Ada soothed as her hand found its way underneath what now remained of Hecate’s clothes and trailed along a lean inner thigh.

Hecate rocked her hips closer to Ada, urging her on, needing more than she could find words for. A stuttered gasp left her lips when she eventually felt her partner’s fingers touch her where she needed them the most. A pad of a finger skated over her bundle of nerves. Hecate’s back was ramrod straight, her hands grasping at Ada’s shoulders, as she felt her partner’s sure fingers enter her.

Relief, mixed with insatiable desire, washed over Hecate. She knew it wouldn’t take long, bringing Ada to her own climax having had an effect on the younger witch. Not that Hecate minded. What was important was sharing this moment with her lover. Letting Ada guide her to the climax that she now sorely needed.

The world shrank around Hecate until all it encompassed was her and Ada. Their connection, their love. They were alive and safe. Together. The threats and dangers of the day were swept out of their minds by the intense passion of the moment.

Heated breath against Ada’s lips.

Trembling thighs.

One strangled groan.

Hecate threw her head back as she floated on a cloud, her mind needing time to catch up with the pleasure that had wracked her body. It wasn’t until she slumped against Ada that she remembered to breathe. Heavy intakes of breath interspersed with soft chuckles that symbolised her elated relief.

“Better?” Ada asked.

“Much,” Hecate admitted, in a manner much softer than anyone else would expect.

A warmth spread throughout Hecate, only disrupted by the chill of the night air coming through the open window that she hadn’t noticed before. Hecate wondered just how much of that day she had lost to her distress and worries. Finding comfort in Ada’s arms seemed to have cleared a fog from her brain, a weight from her shoulders.

“I think, perhaps, I can sleep now,” but as she spoke, Hecate found herself unable to move – unwilling to break this moment.

“How about we both lie down and get comfortable. That is usually how one falls asleep,” Ada smiled, amused but not in an unkind way. In fact, she always counted it as one of her privileges in life to see this side of Hecate. Softer, intimate, but still uniquely Hecate.

With a nod, the brunette shifted onto her side of the bed. Discarding her loosened garments from her frame, her limbs felt too tired to do anything more than slip underneath the covers. Her body reaching out for Ada, her mind already drifting off in search of slumber.

Hecate’s last thoughts would be of Ada. Her heartbeat, under Hecate’s ear – safe and sound.


End file.
